Always
by CallMeYourLover
Summary: Songfic based on the couple Yullen Kinda emo Song is Always by Saliva


Ok, this is my second songfic since they're easier to write than ones with actual plot. Ahahahahaha… This one's Allen's POV. I think in this fic, he's like doubting Kanda's love for him and the strength of his love for Kanda. Or something like that… Have fun reading. :D

* * *

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"_

Everyone always says "Don't be so blind."

_It's telling me all of these things _  
_That you would probably hide_

They're telling me things that you probably hide.

_Am I your one and only desire?_

Am I your one and only desire?

_Am I the reason you breathe, _  
_Or am I the reason you cry?_

When you sleep at night, do you sleep with thoughts of me or do you cry thinking I don't love you?

_Always, always, always,_

Always, Always, Always.

_Always, always, always,_

Always, Always, Always

_I just can't live without you!_

Why can't I live without you?

_I love you! _  
_I hate you!_

I love you, I hate you,

_I can't get around you!_

Why can't I get around you?

_I breathe you,_  
_I taste you!_

I breathe you, I can taste you

_I can't live without you!_

Just answer me, why can't I live without you?

_I just can't take anymore_  
_This life of solitude_

I can't take anymore of this life of solitude

_I guess then I'm out that door_  
_And now I'm done with you!_

I guess then I'm out the door because now I'm done with you…

_(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)_

_I feel, like you don't want me around_

You always look at me with a smirk on your face

_I guess I'll pack all my things_

Can I pack up my things?

_I guess ill see you around_

I guess I'll see you around?

_It's all, been bottled up till now_

My feelings have been bottled up until now

_As I walk out your door_

As I run through your door

_All I can hear is the sound of_

All I can hear is the sound of

_Always, always, always,_

Always, always, always

_Always, always, always_

Always, always, always

_I just can't live without you!_

Just tell me, why can't I live without you?

_I love you,_  
_I hate you_

I love you, yet I hate you just as much

_I can't get around you!_

I can't dodge you

_I breathe you,_  
_I taste you,_

I breathe you, I taste you,

_I can't live without you!_

I can't live without you

_I just can't take anymore_  
_This life of solitude_

I can't do this anymore, live this life of solitude

_I guess that I'm out the door_  
_And now I'm done with you._

I'm already out that door and I am done with you…

_I love you,_  
_I hate you_

I love you more than anything in the world, yet I hate you just the same

_I can't live without you._

But then, why cant I live without you?

_I wrap my hand around your heart,_

I tenderly grasp your heart in my hands

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

So why would you tear my world… apart?

_Always, always, always, always._

Always, everlasting, eternally, till hell freezes over,

_I see, the blood all over your hands_

Every time you come back, there's so much blood on your hands

_Does it make you feel, more like a man?_

Does killing things make you feel better?

_Was it all, just a part of your plan? _

Were you thinking of doing this all along?

_The pistol's shakin' in my hands_

Ready to fire, I aim at your heart.

_And all I hear is the sound!_

All I hear is the sound, "Click".

_I love you, _  
_I hate you,_

I can't shoot, I hate you, yet I love you even more.

_I can't get around you!_

Why can't I just move around you?

_I breathe you,_  
_I taste you,_

I can taste your scent all over me.

_I can't live without you!_

I can't pull this trigger,

_I just can't take anymore_

I drop the gun to the ground,

_This life of solitude_  
_I guess then I'm out that door_  
_And now I'm done with you. _

I walk out the door and I am done with you.

_I love you,_  
_I hate you,_

I kneel on the ground

_I can't live without you!_

And smash it with all my might

_I love you,_  
_I hate you,_

I feel my tears streak my face and I cry

_I can't live without you. _  
_I just can't take anymore_  
_This life of solitude_

I wipe up my tears

_I pick myself off the floor,_  
_And now I'm done with you. _

And pick myself up again, continuing to walk forward.

_Always,_  
_Always,_  
_Always._

...I'm done with you.

* * *

Wow, that was emo of me. Please note that even though Allen hates Kanda now, he will eternally be Kanda's bitch. Review? xD


End file.
